This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hop plant (Humulus lupulus), and more particularly to a new hop plant resulting from the open pollination of ‘Swiss Tettnanger’ (unpatented) as part of a controlled breeding program in 1998. Selection of the new variety and initial reproduction by root cuttings was carried out in a research nursery in Prosser, Wash., U.S.A. Subsequent asexual reproduction took place in Granger, Wash., U.S.A. The new variety has been stably reproduced over successive generations.
Both ‘YCR-4’ and its parent ‘Swiss Tettnanger’ are classified as aroma hops, selected for desirable aroma quality. However, ‘YCR-4’ is distinguished from its parent ‘Swiss Tettnanger’ by several characteristics, as set forth in Table 1.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘Swiss Tettnanger’ and ‘YCR-4’Characteristics‘Swiss Tettnanger’‘YCR-4’Brewing qualityAverage alpha acid level4-6%6-9%(percent of cone weight)Average beta acid level (percent3-6%6-8%of cone weight)Ratio of alpha acid to beta acid1:11:1Average cohumulone level20-25%26-29%(percent of alpha acid)Total oils (ml/100 g)0.42-1.13   Approx. 1.5Storage qualityStability (percent loss of alpha50%20-30%acids after 6 months storage atroom temperature)AgronomicsYield (lbs./acre)1000-1300   2200-3000   Susceptibility to powderyMore susceptibleLess susceptiblemildewResistance to downy mildewModerateModerateMaturity date (Yakima Valley,Early, 3rd to 4thLate, 2nd weekWashington)week of Augustof September